A luz da esperança
by Lenita Weasley
Summary: Ron encontra-se na Casa de Bill e Fleur, sente saudades de Harry e Hermione e sente remorsos por te-los abandonado.  Por um lado quer voltar mas por outro sente que eles estão melhor sem ele...


**Esta é uma pequena fic da perspectiva do Ron, quando em Harry Potter e os Talismãs da Morte, Ron ouve a voz da Hermione a sair do Apagador e decide voltar para eles. **

**Espero que gostem e deixem review :D**

**leniita CC**

* * *

Era manhã de Natal. Estava deitado na cama, do quarto de hospedes da casa do Bill e da Fleur, com o rádio ligado mas não lhe estava a prestar atenção nenhuma. Só pensava como é que podia te-los abandonado. Nunca me iriam perdoar. Principalmente a Hermione.

Mas, por outro lado, se calhar, deviam estar melhor sem mim. Estavam os dois sozinhos, a fazer sabe-se lá o que. Nem queria pensar nisso.

Os meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por umas batidas na porta.

- Ron, posso entrrar ? - perguntou Fleur meio hesitante

- Sim, claro.

- Trouxe-te uma caneca de chá - disse entregando- me-a – Estás bem?

Suspirei em vez de responder. Ela sabia exactamente o que eu sentia.

Ela olhou para as fotos que eu tinha na mesinha de cabeceira e disse:

- Não podes ficarr assim. Tens de seguirrr em frrente.

- Eu sei. Mas … Fui um cobarde Fleur. Mesmo que … mesmo que o Harry e a Hermione gostem um do outro, eu não os devia ter abandonado! Eles são meus amigos... mas não consegui. Não aguentei. Se calhar até estão mais aliviados sem mim.

- Ron, olha parra mim. O Arry e a Herrmione são só amigos e eles devem sentirr muito a tua falta. E alias... - ela sorriu – eu vejo bem como a Hermione olha parra ti. E como tu olhas parra ela.

- O que é que isso quer dizer?

- Oh Ron, és assim tão burro em assuntos de corração?

Encolhi os ombros e veio-me a imagem a mente da Hermione a chorar quando comecei a namorar com a Lavender e quando ela contou a Parvati que ia com o McLaggen a festa do Slughorn. Da raiva que senti.

- Ron, lembrras-te quando dançaste com a Hermione no meu casamento?

- Sim... - senti as faces a ficarem escarlates

- E de como te sentiste, lembrras-te? Tenho a cerrteza que ela sentiu o mesmo.

Não respondi. Tinha-me sentido feliz, muito feliz, de conseguir estar com a Hermione, a rapariga que eu amava.

E será que ela tinha sentido o mesmo como a Fleur tinha acabado de dizer?

Não, é claro que não. Ela gostava do Harry. Senti-me um idiota.

- Vou-te deixarr a sós. Até logo Ron.

- Até logo. Obrigada Fleur.

Ela saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Peguei nas duas fotografias que tinha na mesinha da cabeceira. Uma comigo, o Harry e a Hermione no nosso sexto ano em Hogwarts, e outra comigo e com a Hermione no quinto ano na sala das Necessidades. Riamos, mas já não me lembrava do que. Os seus cabelos castanhos ondulados voavam cada vez que dava uma gargalhada.

Senti duas lágrimas a escorrerem-me pelo rosto e a caírem na fotografia.

Limpei-as imediatamente com a manga da camisola. Coloquei as fotografias no seu lugar e senti vontade de voltar para junto deles, como sentia todos os dias.

Funguei e tentei prestar atenção ao rádio.

Comecei a ouvir uma voz a sair do meu bolso. Sobressaltei-me e tirei o Apagador do bolso, a voz vinha de lá:

- '' Lembras-te... lembras-te do Ron? De quando partiu a varinha dele, ao espatifar o carro? Nunca mais voltou a ser a mesma, ele teve de arranjar uma nova. ''

Era a voz dela. A voz da Hermione. Eles estavam a falar de mim. Não me tinham esquecido. Ela não me tinha esquecido.

Liguei o Apagador e a luz do quarto desapareceu mas tinha aparecido outra luz azulada do lado de fora da janela

'' É agora ou nunca. Vou voltar para o meu melhor amigo e para a rapariga que amo. Se calhar a Fleur tem razão e a Hermione também me ama. E o Harry … o Harry gosta da Ginny. Como é que pude pensar que o meu melhor amigo me iria trair? Ele ama a minha irmã! Que estúpido que fui. Abandona-los por pensar que gostavam um do outro, o que talvez nem seja verdade... '' - pensei

Peguei nas minhas coisas, arrumei-as na mochila e dirigi-me as escadas.

- Ron, onde é que vais? - perguntou Bill com uma cara confusa

- Ter com o meu melhor amigo e com a rapariga que amo.

Atrás de Bill estava Fleur que me esboçou um leve sorriso.

- Mas agora? Tens acerteza? - continuou Bill

- Sim. Obrigado por tudo Bill. - disse abraçando-o – E obrigado por tudo, também, Fleur – disse abraçando-a também.

Corri até à porta coloquei o meu gorro e fui ao encontro da luzinha. Ela aproximou-se e entrou dentro de mim. Estava quente e senti esperança... Esperança que iria voltar a estar outra vez com a Hermione e com o Harry. Naquele momento soube exactamente para onde a luzinha me iria levar... Para junto deles.


End file.
